


Bonds of the Night

by Ameftowriter



Series: Farmer Tom [2]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: #Lore, Armory fics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minnie's scar is mentioned, My First Smut, Part of my Farmer Tom series, Prompt: Spice, Romantic Fluff, So yea this is amnesiac Talvish, Spice, Spoilers for G21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Minnie at times goes to drinking contests with the Tir Chonail Citizens. Most of time she wins them. And as of late, Tom has to bring her to his home for the night. This time though things get a bit.... heated...For Armoury Prompt #4: Spice





	Bonds of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic that has gone really really spicy. I've never written something like this in any of my fandoms ever. But I hope I can deliver this well. Warning though this fic won't be like sexually explicit, it comes really really close to it. So if anything M rated makes you uncomfortable, you don't need to read this. I understand. But to those who do, please enjoy to your hearts content!

"We… We really shouldn't do this…" Tom said softly as Minnie sat up on his lap.

"But I want to…" Minnie's face softened as she leaned closer to him, their faces only a couple of inches apart, "I really really want to…"

Tom could smell it, the alcohol in her system from that drinking contest she had won (as always) earlier. He could even smell the scent of lavender from her body. He knew she loved it's scent, but to him it just smelled like---

"Minnie please!" Tom's face turned bright red as he felt something he thought he shouldn't have, "We really shouldn't--"

He was interrupted by Minnie, basically smashing her lips against his.

Minnie held Tom's face tightly, as she kissed him. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted to know how those lips of his feel. She just wanted it. Manners be damned, she only wants him and only him.

Tom would be lying if he said he didn't like this. No, to him that was lying too. He loved this. He loved how soft Minnie's lips are. He loved how he could just drown himself into her lovely scent. He almost wanted to… he wanted to…

His hands traveled from her back as it stopped just at her waist, and kept her steady as this kiss slowly deepened.

Minnie giggled as she felt Tom's hands traveled at her back. She knew how delicate the farmer was despite his heavy work. She moaned as they continued kissing. 

She wanted more.

She slowly let her tongue travel to his. She was surprised how easily he took her advances. Their kisses became deeper than any of them could ever imagine.

She felt sparks when she felt the growing heat underneath them.

She definitely wants more.

Tom was internally yelling at himself on his own impure actions but at the same time, he accepted Minnie's further advances, by letting their kiss deepen.

_ 'This… this is wrong… I…'  _ He thought to himself as he played with Minnie.  _ 'Minnie… you're too special to me…' _

Minnie felt Tom tense up for a second. She took that chance to break the kiss.

Tom whined a little as he felt the kiss break. 

"Minnie…" Tom's eyes narrowed, "Please… I don't want you to regret this. Or hate me."

"But I love you…"

Tom froze as he heard those words. He loved her back. Very much so. But to him, he could never imagine her liking him back. He didn't think it was plausible. He couldn't comprehend why would she like him, when there are better men out there for her. He loves her so much that, He was satisfied with just loving her and making her happy. 

_ 'Satisfied…' _ He looked at Minnie's exposed neck.  _ 'Am I…' _

"Minnie…" Tom began as he lets his hands off her waist, "I…. Dammit!!"

He cursed himself as he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply again.

Minnie's eyes widened but took the kiss lovingly. 

Then he suddenly pulled away then traveled his kisses from her lip, to her chin. 

His hands traveled from the back of her neck to reach for the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it so delicately and stopped just enough for the collar to lower and expose Minnie's neck down to the base.

He then nipped at her neck, making her moan.

Oh how he loved hearing that. He wanted to hear more.

He trailed his neck kisses until he reached on to her chin. That's where here started biting her.

Minnie was shaking from his love bites. She welcomed it wholeheartedly. She couldn't help but moan loudly and repeatedly in response to his actions. She still wanted more.

He then bit the base of her neck hard making her moan again. He proceeded to move to the other side of her neck to leave more bites here and there. He felt her body shake every time he bit and every time she moaned. He loved it. He wanted more.

The next time she moaned, he covered her mouth. Minnie looked at him as she wondered why he did that. (Not that she was complaining) His eyes looked different. It looked more of someone with determination.

_ 'No…' _ He meekly protested to himself as he pulled away and looked at her eyes.  _ 'I shouldn't do this… not to her….' _

"I love you too…"

The two kissed again. This time harder and more heated than the previous one. Their teeth clacked together and Minnie let her tongue slip into his mouth. Tom moaned as he accepted her advances. He followed suit by letting his tongue mingle with hers. Saliva slowly trailed from their mouths.

Tom felt exhilarated.

His fingers still on the zipper. As they continued kissing, he slowly continued unzipping her dress and let the soft fabric slip off her shoulders. Slowly but surely it was lowered enough to expose Minnie's bra.

The two broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them. They both looked at each other with half lidded eyes and a smile filled with more love and desire than anything. Tom reached the end of the zipper and with that he slowly tugged the dress lower to expose more of Minnie's body.

He looked down and to his shock saw something that he could have ever imagined for Minnie. 

He heard that when Milletians are reborn, their bodies change with it. He has seen her gain so much weight and then lose it all off the next day. It was the same with injuries and scars. He has seen her banged up badly from a dangerous mission and was completely scar free the next day, as if she never jumped into battle in the first place. So for him to see this, was a complete surprise.

A scar, a long and vertical one stretched from her breasts to her navel. 

Minnie saw Tom's change in expression. She realized what he had seen. So she picked up her dress in an attempt to cover it up and began to climb off Tom's lap. 

Tom reacted quickly and grabbed onto Minnie's shoulder.

"Minnie…" he began, "What's wrong? Is it the scar?"

_ 'No… it's not that… it's…' _ Minnie wanted to say something, but she didn't respond back, but he could hear her weak sobs.  _ 'I don't want you to see me like this… this scar… it's…' _

"Are you… ashamed of your scar Minnie?" Tom asked her in the most gentle tone possible.

Minnie could only look at him as tears flowed down her face. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him the truth about this scar. About him. About everything. But any attempt of words out of her mouth was replaced with a sniffle and a sob. 

She wanted to tell him.

She doesn't want to tell him.

But she loves him so much. No matter who he was.

She doesn't know what to do.

"It's okay…" Tom reassured her, as he pulled her back to him. "It's okay…"

He held her close to a tight hug, "You're a wonderful woman and a great hero to this land… and yet nobody ever seems to know you. Not Minnie the Milletian hero, the one who stared down Gods and monsters. But the real Minnie, the kind-hearted woman who only did all of these because of your desire to help those who need it."

"Tom…" Minnie softly let out.

"I love you…" he said as he let his free hand caressed her cheeks and wiped her tears "I love the real you."

He leaned forward to kiss her again. 

Minnie's eyes fluttered shut as she took in the emotional moment they shared. 

Tom broke the kiss as he let his hands work of her bra, unclasping it off her breasts. He slowly takes it off of her, then proceeded to kiss her scar. He started from the top that was in between her breasts. Her small breasts made it easy for him to start giving her scar butterfly kisses and slowly trailed down.

_ 'How could someone do this to her…'  _ Tom thought to himself as he began kissing her scar, _ 'How could someone hurt Minnie like this… it's terrible. It's unforgivable…' _

"T-Tom… That's… Ahh…." Minnie couldn't help but moan and whimper at every single kiss he placed on her scar. She sometimes still felt pain on it every so often. But with Tom gently kissing her scar, it felt nothing short of pleasure. Her back arched as he continued kissing her scar. It was nothing like she could ever imagine in her life. 

_ 'Whoever or whatever it was… I'll make them pay…"  _ Tom thought as he continued to kiss her scar at her belly, _ 'I don't ever want to see Minnie suffer like this. Especially not alone…' _

As he finished the trail of kisses down Minnie's scar, he looked up to see the woman panting. Her lips turned red from all of the biting she did to it, when she tried to moan louder. He saw her eyes full of desire and want to continue this further.

Then unbeknownst to him, Minnie had grabbed onto his overalls and unclasped them open. She then reached to his red shirt and wanted to pull them off his body."I… I need you, Tom…"

Tom smiled back as he grabbed his shirt next to Minnie's hands and guided her to take it off him.

The two kissed passionately and hotly as Minnie's hand lowered and touched what was bulging underneath Tom's overalls. She rubbed her hand on it ever so gently.

"Ahh…" Tom moaned in between kisses as his hands traveled to her chest and began holding onto her small yet perky breasts. He then rubbed his thumb onto her nipples.

Minnie moaned back in response to his touches, as she tightened her grip.

_ 'You don't understand Tom… _ ' She felt desirable and needed. She felt so happy.  _ 'But I… I wonder if you should….' _

The two broke the kiss again, as they panted for air.

"We should do this upstairs…" Tom suggested in between breaths, "We don't want to disturb the town…"

Minnie could only nod as she followed suit when they stood up.

Minnie raised her head to kiss Tom again with the same fire and passion as before and he returned the same. The two pushed what was left of their clothes off their bodies as they slowly made their way up the stairs and to Tom's bedroom, with only their underwear left on.

"I want you too, Minnie…" Tom gently pushed her on-top of his bed and proceeded to climb on top of her. He then kissed her passionately again as he traced Minnie's scar with his fingers. 

He then broke their kiss and once again started to kiss her scar. Another trail of quick and light kisses down her scar and a lick or two to do the trick. Minnie was left to whimper and moan from his affections. She felt like her body was on fire and melting from what he was doing to her. She felt the most fire from just down below. 

"Can I do your back as well?" Tom ever so gently asked her as he caressed Minnie's face. 

Minnie looked at him, her face turned red, eyes half lidded, and mouth panting and drooling from Tom's kisses and her ever growing need. While he was full of conviction and worry for her. For a moment, Minnie saw someone different instead of the farmer on top of her.

_ 'Talvish….' _ Minnie wanted to say his real name but managed to hold her tongue,  _ 'Talvish… I'm so sorry…' _

"Yes… please do…" She nodded as she proceeded to turn her body around, "Please… make it all better …"

"I will…" 

Tom saw the scar from Minnie's back. It was slightly higher than the one in her front. And it was longer as well.

"I will make this all better Minnie…" Tom declared as he started to kiss Minnie's scar. Instead of the quick and light ones on her front, every single one was a hard pressed kiss and a lick. 

"I'm.. ticklish back there…" Minnie moaned and shifted bit by bit after every kiss. "Oh Tom…"

"It's all right…." Tom reassured.

_ 'I am definitely going to find this bastard and make them pay….'  _ Tom thought,  _ 'Such a terrible thing…' _

"Tom…" Minnie managed to say, "I… I…"

Tom raised his head and stopped his kissing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Minnie moaned "But… down… there… I'm…."

He looked down to see what she was referring to. He then let his fingers travel down from her butt to her sensitive area. And felt it. 

Minnie was wet, completely wet.

"Minnie…" Tom whispered into her ear as he help her turn over. 

"Yes?"

"I love you…" He declared to her as he looked at her beautiful black eyes, "I want to make you happy."

"I love you too…" Minnie followed along with her tears "I… I love you so much too…"

"Do you want to…." Tom innocently asked as he placed his warm hand on top of Minnie's navel. "Because… I… want…"

"Yes." Minnie responded by wrapping her arms around Tom's neck pulling him closer to her face. "Please do… I want it too…"

The two joined together in a passionate and hungry kiss.

A little later it became more than just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... *Wipes sweat* This was.... pretty nice for me to write actually. I hope you all liked it though.


End file.
